


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Sleepawaysora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Other, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepawaysora/pseuds/Sleepawaysora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth began to suspect a weakness in Chat Noir’s nature. Although Chat is intrigued by Ladybug’s identity he still values her privacy. But Hawkmoth is convinced that Chat Noir would do anything to keep Ladybug safe. Even if that meant surrendering himself to the hands of the evil man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste woke up from an awful dream. He began to recall it but Plagg disrupted his train of thought and begged for cheese. Adrien sighed “Don't ever get sick of cheese?” Plagg spinned around and shoved a whole piece in his tiny mouth. “Never” he managed to say with his mouth full. Adrien rolled out of bed and got his clothes on. For once he didn't have a lot planned for today. He wondered if there would be any crime fighting that would make his day less boring. 

Natalie (his father’s assistant) calls for Adrien. Adrien enters the empty living room and sees Natalie motion for Adrien to turn around. There stood Gabriel straightening his tie “I suppose you have nothing going on today. You slept in Adrien that's not like you.” 

Adrien yawned “I have been tired lately; I guess I've been overloaded with school work.” Gabriel glared “Or perhaps your distracted by your pathetic friends.” Adrien frowned “That's not at all it. Can you not call them pathetic father. That's not entirely fair.” Gabrial strides down the stairs and towers over Adrien “What's not fair is them taking away your potential. You can do better than that.”

Adrien turned his head “I am doing just fine. Today I was going to just relax. Maybe go into town and meet up with my friends. If you gave them a chance perhaps you'd like them.” 

Gabriel hissed “You will not bring any of them here. I am leaving I actually have work to do. Enjoy your free today tomorrow you have a photoshoot and you will not be late.” 

Adrien nodded and waved to his dad as he left. 

Although there hadn't been any complaints or disruptions in Paris. Chat wanted to enjoy the day. Maybe bumping into a certain lady would make things interesting. 

“...”

Hawkmoth spied on Chat. He observed from afar cursing to himself that he had not found a victim to use yet. The peace was lasting too long and it infuriated him. 

Hawkmoth used his alternative self to lure in the boy. Chat was jumping building to building seeming to enjoy his freedom. Hawkmoth makes an appearance to persuade Chat to follow him. 

“Chat Noir, would you happen to know who I am?” 

Chat smiles widely “Well of course! You are one of the biggest fashion designers all of Paris. Your work is brilliant.” Part of Adrien wondered why his father was questioning Chat. What could he possibly want with him? 

Gabriel cleared his throat “Then you wouldn't mind accompanying me to a private photoshoot? I have some designs that you may be able to pull off.” 

Chat tilted his head but then became overly excited. Adrien could be spending time with his dad even though it meant working. Chat nodded “I don't see why that would be a problem at all fath-sir” he caught himself luckily Gabriel didn't notice. 

Chat had been all over Paris but he had somehow missed this vacant construction site Gabrial led him too. The place was ginormous. Chat began to think of cool poses he smirked “I have some ideas. Would you mind showing me some of your designs?” 

Gabriel picked up his phone. “I have to make a call stay right here. I'll be back in a moment.” Chat smirked “Okay. No problem!” Gabriel didn't return for quite a while making Chat nervous. Daylight was losing. He transformed back into Adrien so he wouldn't tire Plagg out to much. He gets ready to leave then runs into a man who was quite intimidating. 

Hawkmoth becomes furious for a moment. What the hell was Adrien doing here? There would be no way he could of found this place unless he was led there. Adrien stopped in his tracks. This was bad. He had no ability to fight back and he certainly didn't want to reveal himself. 

Hawkmoth slams Adrien Into a brick wall. Adrien confused takes the blow and struggles to stand. The man may have been one of Hawkmoths next victim. It was so dark out that he had trouble seeing this person. He moved so fast. Adrien tries to figure out why this mans voice had sounded so familiar. Hawkmoth lifts Adrien up by his neck. “How did you find this place?” He spat. 

Adrien wasn't going to give him the answer of course because he wouldn't want this man to punish his father for choosing this of all places. Hawkmoths grip wouldn't loosen enough to allow Adrien to speak; instead he punches Adrien stomach. Adrien could feel Plagg beg to transform but instead he muttered “Plagg…not..here” Adrien waited helplessly for the next blow but a certain Ladybug came to save the day. Hawkmoth knew this was not the time. Gabrial needed the truth of Chats identity. He disappears into the darkness of the night leaving Ladybug to gather his son. 

Marinette grimaces at the shadow exiting the scene. She holds out her hand to Adrien who slowly stood up. Her eyes widen at the bruise forming on her crushes face. She knew she had to be strong for him. Adrien turned “Thanks for saving me, I wouldn't of wanted to fight him on my own.” 

Marionette frowned “You weren't doing much of the fighting. Why are you all alone out here? It's not safe.” Adrian sighed “I must've got lost.” He went to take a step and become dizzy the last thing he saw was Ladybugs demeanor change. 

Today was not much of a day off for Adrien.


	2. Luck of a black cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir wants to figure out the mystery behind the man who cornered him. Revenge isn't what Chats looking for but underestimating Hawkmoths intentions is a lot more than Adrian can handle alone.

Luck of a black cat

Adrain decided to skip his sparring lessons to meet Ladybug. He needed to ask her if she had experienced anything strange. He transforms into Chat and composed his usual demeanor. His Lady notices something is off with her partner. She frowned with concern clearly evident enough to make Chat smile reassuringly. "Don't fret my lady, I am enjoying myself with your lovely presence." Ladybug huffed "Chat you know I can tell when you're upset." 

Chat gently put his arm around Lady "Now now how can I be upset when I'm around you?” Ladybug sighed "Chat please." Chat frowned "Alright I can't put anything past you but have you noticed any akuma activity, but more like one that is in the shadows, on the down low-" he pounced exaggerating as he asked his questions trying to hide his uneasiness he folds his arm across his chest and raises an eyebrow "anything strange more than usual?" 

"What happened to you?" Ladybug asked distancing herself.

Chat flexed and spun around "What do you mean? I'm purrrfectly intact."

Ladybug shook her head "I didn't notice anything strange, we've had a pretty lucky week. So what did you run into without my knowledge?" 

Chat grimaced at the thought then he perked up "I would never face a villain without my partner, luck is the only possibility with you by my side, it's just not in my nature to bring about that luck. So don't worry about me, I am totally used to it." 

Ladybug murmured "Okay Chat just be careful I'm always here when you need me." Chat smirked and lifted up Ladybugs hand and kissed it gently "I am lucky to have you, my lady." 

With that they departed, Marinette speaks with Tikki "What is wrong with him?" Tikki reassured her "I'm not sure, but he will be okay, you always make sure of that." Marinette laid on her bed and held Tikki in her hands. "I just don't want him to make any bad decisions...he can get really hurt." Tikki tilted her head "Oh Marinette I don't like seeing you this worried." Marinette turned on her side "It's okay Tikki, Let's see how tomorrow goes." 

 

The day wasn't over for Chat not by a long shot. He decided he would trail back to Gabrielle hoping he could investigate but he didn't want to cause any danger. Chat goes to the mansion and knocks on the door. Natalie Gabrielle's assistant answers the door.

Chat hesitates “Hello there, I had an appointment with Gabrielle.” He sounded so awkwardly, but he managed to smile “Sorry he had some designs and ideas...he asked that I could be apart of it. But something had happened and I suppose he got busy.” Natalie had already tuned out of Chats words, Gabrielle had other plans with Chat that he was clearly not aware of. She warns Gabrielle of Chats entrance through text. Gabrielle responds immediately “Send him to my office.” Natalie stares at Chat “Go upstairs to the left you will reach his personal chambers he wants you to meet him in the room above it, so enter through the closet door and there is another flight of stairs you will follow them up into his studio.” Chat tilted his head, he didn't think there was an extra floor of his house he hadn't even heard of or seen. But part of him was excited to see what has been hidden from him.

He reaches the studio, and it was not what he expected, he thought he would see cameras, photoshoot set up but instead the room was vacant and there he saw his father facing a window, arms crossed behind his back. Chat clears his throat “Hello sir, I am sorry we had to reschedule but is this an appropriate place for a photoshoot?” Gabriel turns suddenly, “I don't think that will be necessary.” Chat’s words slipped “So you don't want to spend time together…” He realized he had sounded desperate, Gabrielle sneered “Don't feel so confident child, you are just a nuisance to me.” 

Chat began to feel very unsettled, he turns toward the door to exit before he completely loses it. But he was caught off guard when Gabrielle grabbed him by his arm violently and threw him down. Chat pounced up, and slipped his hand through his father's grasp, that was ever so familiar to his prior attacker. Chat backed himself into a corner his eyes widened in concern perhaps his father was being controlled. But then he feared that, that wasn't the case do to his conscious effort on making Chat more and more uncomfortable. 

Gabrielle charged for him and side kicked Chats ribs. Chat whimpers then falls to the ground, he didn't want to hurt his father, he also didn't want to lose his composure. He springs back up weakly and stared at Gabrielle “Why are you doing this?” Gabrielle hisses “I have wasted so much time using the people of Paris to capture you and Ladybug. So many failures. But not this time.” 

Chat Noir watched as his ring blinked. He attempted to run toward the door, but didn't make it in time, Gabrielle pinned him down. Chat took out his staff and contacted Ladybug as fast as possible, but Gabrielle snached it and hit Chat in the face. Chat became too disoriented to react. His ring blinked and he could feel himself transform. There was a growing knot on his head, his vision blurred and his eyes filled with tears as he stared at his father. 

Gabrielle looked at his trembling son. “This could have been avoided had you been loyal to me Adrian.” Gabrielle spoke with so much venom Adrian could feel his stomach turn. “Father, I never wanted to cause you trouble.” Gabrielle ignored him and grabbed Chats staff. He lifted his sons hand up eyeing the ring. “Don't worry I am not taking your miraculous yet. Ladybug will come to save you, but she will not succeed.” Adrian muttered “but you...your Hawkmoth?”

Gabrielle grimaced “Bright boy.” Adrian's eyes teared up “Don't do this.” Gabrielle sneered “I already started, and I always finish things.” Adrian didn't expect his day to turn to such crap. “Please father…” Adrian couldn't finish his pleas because Gabrielle had already kicked him in the stomach “You I'll be punished for this, to think all this time you were the one disrupting my plans, my own son.” 

Adrian managed “I'm sorry.” Before slipping into unconsciousness, he could hear Plagg whisper “Adrian I'm here with you, stay with me.”

Gabrielle lifts up his son and lays him in his bedroom. He took the key to his room and locks the door preventing Adrian from escaping. Gabrielle turns to Natalie who looked quite concerned however she understood the situation. 

“He was supposed to be at school having lessons.” Gabrielle snorted.

Natalie nodded “Well he learned one today.” 

The lesson Chat had already knew was he was not lucky, without his lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhh this chapter has taken sooooo long to come up with I am so sorry for the wait. Cons, school, work and life has got me distracted. Bare with me I will do what I can to keep updating.

**Author's Note:**

> although Miraculous Ladybug is not as explicit as other series I will still treat it as such. Prepare for torment.
> 
> all my work is angst.


End file.
